


L'ennui

by Alaiya



Category: A Land Fit for Heroes - Richard Morgan
Genre: Boredom, Comrades in Arms, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Homosexuality, Friendship, Heterosexuality, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Egar s'ennuie. Lui, le tueur de dragons, le berserker, le majak des steppes n'a rien à faire de ses longues, trop longues, journées dans la capitale d'un empire où il n'a pas sa place. Alors, il faut bien s'occuper, non ?





	L'ennui

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : "c'était supposé faire mal ?"  
>  **Disclaimer** : Richard Morgan  
>  **Note** : Prompt issu d'une liste à vocation UST. Pourrait prendre place dans le canon, au niveau du tome 2.

« C'était supposé faire mal ? »

Le rire d'Egar cascada dans le silence stupéfait de l'auberge avec autant de délicatesse et de légèreté qu'un glissement de terrain se ruant à l'assaut d'une vallée tranquille. Ses trois assaillants, simultanément ou presque repoussés ici par un poing vigoureux, là par un revers de coude et là encore par une semelle bien placée, se tenaient à distance prudente avec un air qui en disait long au sujet de leur avenir très immédiat. A savoir celui qui verrait incessamment sous peu le massif Majak contre-attaquer pour les transformer en ces mêmes tas de chairs non identifiables – y compris par leur propre mère – que, depuis quelques temps, le guerrier semait derrière lui à travers la ville.

« Allez, vous pouvez faire mieux que ça, j'en suis sûr ! » Et Egar, un sourire réjoui en travers de la figure, de se camper solidement sur les poteaux aux muscles saillants qui lui tenaient lieu de jambes puis de tendre la main en un geste d'invite à ses contradicteurs.

Ceux-ci ne pouvaient plus reculer et ce n'était pas seulement par souci du qu'en dira-t-on ; le Majak les avait acculés contre le mur du fond, les autres convives ayant migré jusqu'à la porte d'entrée devant laquelle ils se massaient, autant pour assister au spectacle que pour détaler plus vite dans le cas où la situation tournerait _vraiment_ mal. Aussi ne fut-il pas facile de se frayer un chemin au milieu de la foule ainsi agglutinée et Archeth, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, acheva son pénible périple en insultant copieusement les spectateurs du premier rang qui, dans les faits, ne s'écartèrent d'elle que lorsqu'ils aperçurent sa peau noire et son regard injecté de sang.

« Egar ! »

Il n'y eut pas d'autre mot. Ni geste. Uniquement le ton, et le soupir de l'interpellé qui leva les yeux vers le plafond noirci par la graisse et la fumée, avant de sourire derechef aux trois inconscients qui bien malgré eux se plaquèrent contre la paroi derrière eux :

« Merci pour ce petit moment de détente les gars, j'espère qu'on se reverra ! »

 

* * *

 

« Il faut que ça cesse. »

Archeth faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, passant et repassant devant Egar installé sur un fauteuil bas et qui contemplait, morose, l'épais tapis qui recouvrait les dalles. Les motifs lui étaient familiers : à tous les coups, il sortait d'une yourte voronak. Ces dégénérés avaient toujours préféré rester bien au chaud près du feu plutôt que d'aller faire paître leurs troupeaux sur la steppe.

« Parce que si ça continue, avec tes conneries, je vais terminer dans le grand bassin de la salle des Murmures de Jhiral.

— Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu vas l'en empêcher peut-être ?

— Je suis bien ton garde du corps, non ?

— … Ouais. »

Archeth était assez grande pour se garder toute seule et ils le savaient tous les deux. C'était d'ailleurs bien ça le problème.

« Tu t'ennuies donc à ce point-là ?

— C'est à dire que... – Egar se gratta l'arrière du crâne, les pièces de cuivre tressées dans ses cheveux grisonnants tintant dans un silence méditatif – Ouais, à ce point-là.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Imrana ?

— Son cul pincé de mari est revenu, répondit le Majak et Urann seul sait quand il repartira. Sûrement quand son infinie Luminescence...

— Radiance, corrigea distraitement Archeth.

— Si tu veux. Donc je disais, quand son infinie Radiance lui aura trouvé une nouvelle mission qu'il jugera digne de son rang ce qui n'est pas gagné vu le trou perdu d'où il revient.

— J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

— Va falloir faire mieux dans ce cas. »

Archeth avait fini par s'immobiliser, surplombant son compagnon d'armes de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisées.

« Donc si je comprends bien, à défaut de te vider les couilles, tu te défoules sur les honnêtes citoyens ?

— Honnêtes, honnêtes, c'est vite dit : les trois de tout à l'heure n'avaient pas l'air de ceux qui s'acquittent consciencieusement de leurs devoirs envers la Révélation.

— Depuis quand tu en as quelque chose à foutre de la Révélation ?

— Ça ou autre chose... »

Egar avait haussé les épaules avant de se replonger dans son observation du sol sous ses pieds. Il admit toutefois dans un marmonnement :

« Imrana me fait tourner en bourrique et puis de toute façon, il n'y a rien à attendre de ce côté-là non plus.

— Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre ? Suggéra Archeth.

— C'est facile de dire ça quand on a ce qu'il faut sous la main, hein Archidi ? Si je me rappelle bien, j'aurais pu te conseiller exactement la même chose il y a un an.

— Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

— Lorsque tes lames ne dansent pas pour couvrir mes arrières, je les préfère dans leurs fourreaux. Ceci étant dit, puisque tu sembles si soucieuse de ma situation personnelle...

— Egar.

— … il me semble qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut sous ce toit pour m'empêcher d'aller – comment dit-on déjà avec ton accent de la cour ? Ah, oui – troubler l'ordre public.

— Je te préviens.

— Est-ce que tu lui as demandé, seulement ?

— Je t'ai dit non ! »

Archeth avait décroisé les bras et le toisait, furieuse. Et à présent qu'il y regardait bien... Ouais, le krinzanz avait tenu lieu de quatre heures à la même Kiriath qui était en train de lui asséner une leçon de morale. Le constat lui mit assez de baume au cœur pour qu'il passât outre la colère – feinte, forcément – de sa vieille amie :

« Et puis que je sache : ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on partage, pas vrai ? »

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche pourtant prompte à la répartie d'Archeth, interrompue dans son élan par une voix douce en provenance du seuil du bureau :

« Non, elle ne m'a pas demandé. »

Ishgrim, ses seins lourds, ses hanches rondes, son teint pâle et ses longs cheveux blonds, pénétrèrent d'un même mouvement dans la pièce sous les regards, gourmand d'Egar et troublé d'Archeth. D'un pas tranquille, elle se dirigea vers le Majak aux pieds duquel elle s'assit avec grâce, ses jupes s'étalant en corolle autour d'elle pour ne laisser entrapercevoir que la mince chaîne en or autour de l'une de ses chevilles.

« Mais si elle le faisait, je ne dirais pas non. »

 

* * *

 

Egar n'était pas du genre à mentir et la mauvaise foi d'Archeth avait des limites. En effet, durant la guerre, il leur était arrivé de partager quelque servante accorte et accueillante, voire l'une ou l'autre des inévitables filles que l'on trouvait dans le sillage des armées en marche. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts tous les deux, mais Egar était moins regardant qu'elle et s'accommodait... de presque tout. Toutefois, c'était la guerre. Justement. Il fallait se débrouiller. Ringil lui aussi se débrouillait, avec autrement plus de discrétion cependant et sans pour autant que cela changeât quoi que ce fût à sa réputation de pédale. Du moment que celle de héros continuait à résonner plus fort sur les toits, c'était bien là l'essentiel.

Mais aujourd'hui ?

Eh bien aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas si différent, alors que l'ennui était en soi une forme de combat qui mobilisait toutes les ressources disponibles. Absolument toutes songeait Archeth, résignée, alors que Ishgrim gémissait, la bouche entre ses cuisses pendant que Egar la besognait par-derrière. Ses doigts, emmêlés entre les mèches dorées, s'en emparèrent, attirant encore un peu plus sa langue en elle.

_Oh, merde !_

C'était tellement bon. L'opportunité de se demander si d'aventure, la jouissance qui s'apprêtait à la secouer comme un prunier pris dans la tempête avait quelque chose à voir avec la queue du Majak plantée dans le ventre de sa compagne, viendrait bien assez tôt se rappeler à son souvenir. Lequel serait bon, elle ne pourrait faire autrement que de l'admettre. Mais en attendant, autant savourer. La chaleur des corps, la présence d'êtres aimés, le monde – l'empire, l'empereur – au dehors et elle, elle au centre d'une attention qui n'avait rien à voir avec son statut, son influence, sa nature et cette immortalité, cette  _putain_ d'immortalité qu'elle était prête à sacrifier mille fois pourvu que cette sensation de vivre, simplement de  _vivre_ , ne disparût plus jamais.

Le grognement d'extase purement animale de Egar lui parvint de très loin, tout comme ses propres cris avant que la peau brûlante d'Ishgrim vînt épouser la sienne et que le bras lourd du guerrier, rallongé contre elles, ne s'abattît en travers de leurs corps mêlés.

« Hé, Archidi...

— Hmm...

— Si je te promets de ne plus abîmer les sujets de sa royale Brillance...

— Radiance.

—... on pourra recommencer ? »

 

 

 


End file.
